User talk:Beard5
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-02-21T16:40:05 Duplicates Please search Familypedia before putting up new pages. Many of the Vermandois family are already up, as are the Capets. Please note that the page names are "First_Name Last_Name (Year_of_Birth-Year_of_Death)" rtol 19:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Please follow standards for naming pages Rtolbot 19:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Forms etc You need the Advanced Form to show christenings and more than one marriage and and a few other things. And we all need patience (or re-saving the "sensor" page) to get showing everything we've entered. A few hours ago I updated the help page about "Getting Started" to note that. However, your "Tom" had just "Thomas E." as his page name. I moved to make him whole. And I moved "Georgia" to the "State" box. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 19:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Progress by 2014 You no longer need the advanced form for an individual's christening or the details of second marriage. They are on the standard form in separate "show/hide" boxes under the heading "Additional information" just after the individual's first marriage section. For children of a second or subsequent marriage, you do need a bit more fiddling, which can't be done at the first run on a page. Look at the finished page's "children" box and click "Edit child facts" at bottom right. See for more details. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:34, January 12, 2014 (UTC)